Empire of Valyria (Goldfyre Legacy)
Empire of Valyria Geography and Territory Empire of Valyria, with heartland in ruins of Old Valyria, is spaning across large parts of Essos and with its direct territories, Empire of Valyria surpased even "Old Valyria". Except ruins of "Old Valyria", Empire controlling Mantarys, Tolos and Elyria, rule over Volantis, Lys, Myr, Pentos, Lorath, Qohor and Norvos, dominating former Kingdom of Sarnor, tight in grip and encirclement famous and mighty Free City of Braavos and de facto rulling even Qarth and expanding to more eastern territories. Empire of Valyria have control over territory larger then two Westeros with wide range of climate conditions from mild and temperate in western and northern parts to hot and wet in ruins of "Old Valyria" and harsh deserts of eastern regions. Government Governing and political system of Empire of Valyria is very different not just from Old Valyria, but also from Free Cities and Westeros. It is unique combination of historical experiences and personal experiences of founder Daeron "Goldfyre" Anogaryen. Supreme ruler of Empire hold title of "Archon" and is indisputable ruler and sovereign of power in Empire. He or she have full right to dissolve anything, to execute anyone, to declare war or peace anywhere and anytime and have full military power, full command over "Imperial Military". This was result of bloody experiences from "War of Self-Proclaimer" in Westeros. In Empire does not exist any feudal systems and even surviving Andal countries and provinces were forced to abandon old feudal ways of rule and take over all their feudals and nobility to execution and exile. Empire administration is divide to various "governorships" and "provinces". Provinces are higher tier with Provincial Archons appointed by Emperor or Emperor Council. Governorships are smaller local territorial units (from 100 to 100,000 citizens) which have right to elect their own governor. Governor can be reelected but only two times and nobility is prohibite from candidating and voting. Governorships are about 2,000. Provinces are only five (Valyrian Homeland, Andal-Rhoynar Province, Western Coast, Far East and Northern Sea). Based on Westeros experiences of "Great Council" and local rulling experiences from Essos, Daeron Anogaryen founded Imperial Diet. Parliament with 300 members. 100 appointed by Emperor, 100 appointed by governorships and 100 appointed by interest groups (guilds, banks, mercenaries, slavers, former rulers of conquered realms). Imperial Diet is summoned every year and Emperor or Imperial Council presenting "State of the Empire", explaining situation in Empire and next tasks for next year. In case of war, Imperial Diet summoning is postponed. Imperial Diet can pass various laws, but only laws influencing their local efforts and local governing, or some taxes and customs. All important laws are under control over Emperor. By "Imperial Constitution" of 325, title of Empire of Valyria was granted in to hands of Anogaryen Dynasty. In case of extinction of Anogaryen dynasty, Imperial Diet will elect new dynasty, which, however must be descendants of Dragon Lords of Old Valyria. Society Imperial society, while very stratified among Imperial Court, Oligarchs, Magnates, Free Citizens, Freedmen, Homeless and Slaves, still enable social mobility. Numerous oligarchs fall in to impoverishment because of their trade and account mistakes or other reasons and we know about at least one slave who was able to reach Imperial Court (Maldos, who reached position of Commander of Imperial Dragon Guard during reign of Maelor II). * Imperial Court - Imperial Family, Imperial Council, their servants and closest associates settled in Imperial Palace of New Valyria * Oligarchs - Most wealthy merchants, bankers and guildmasters focusing on trade, industry and finances * Magnates - Hereditary and non-hereditary landlords who earned land by their own work or granted by governorship or province * Free Citizens - All other full-right citizens (workers, artisans, peasants, sailors, teachers, clerks...) * Freedmen - Former slaves which achieved freedom by various ways (saving master life, serving in imperial military...) * Homeless - Second lowest of failed population, many of them are satisfied with their lifes, many of them want restore their former position * Slaves - Lowest of lowests, no rights except protection of life, only duties, except unwilling service in military Economy Economical system of Empire of Valyria is mixed. There are very large degree of economical freedom, freedom of trade and protection of private property, but largest industries, especially shipbuilding, armament and largest slaver guilds are under control of state. Taxation in Empire of Valyria is very low, as Imperial Court spending is strictly limited by various provisions and most of spending on various services (health care, education, infrastructure) are under control of local governors. Imperial budget focus especially on military, internal security, judicial system and basic services. However, there are very large gaps between provinces. Valyrian Homeland and Western Coast are most prosperous provinces with extreme high living standards. Far East is mix of rich provincial grandcities and impoverished villages, Andal-Rhoynar Province and its eastern borders are poor agricultural demesne. Northern Sea is mostly shipbuilding and fishing province. Income of free citizens in Valyrian Homeland and Western Coast are about 20,000 Golden Dragons per year, in Far East it is about 1,800 Golden Dragons, in Andal-Rhoynar Province it is 6,000 Golden Dragons and in Northern Sea province it is about 800-1,200 Golden Dragons. However, while Daeron rule was rule of war and expansion, his second successor, younger son Maekar rule was dedicated to overcome these gaps and increase living standards. Maekar rule used millions of Golden Dragons to build new Valyrian Roads across continent, restore former Rhoynar and Andal towns and cities, build new shipyards and port cities in northern provinces and connect trade with Ibben and eastern empires. Military Imperial Military is divide in to three forces: Imperial Dragon Guard, Imperial Army and Imperial Armada. Imperial Dragon Guard is elite military force composed of dragonriders. Except Imperial Family, only Dragon Guard have right to ride on dragons, hatch, tame and train dragons. Dragon Guard is form from best elite forces and most loyal troops, in many case they are radicals fiercely loyal to idea of "Great Valyria" and Valyrian Empire. Imperial Army is land force of Empire of Valyria, their military leaders are appoint by Emperor or Supreme Imperial Commander of Imperial Council. While Dragon Guard is small strike force of about 100 dragonriders, Imperial Army have about 1,000,000 active troops and 2,000,000 reserves. 1 active or reserve troop per 25 people. Imperial Armada is fleet with strenght based on simple equation: Imperial Armada must have double number of ships then all fleets in neighbour countries. With this, Imperial Armada have 4,500 warships of various types and about one million sailors. Imperial Armada on numerous occasions fight against pirates, but also executing own pirate raids in Westeros to enriching Empire of Valyria treasury.Category:Countries Category:Goldfyre Legacy